


Everlasting Bouquet

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Before the start of their relationship Valentina expressed an idea that love was a silly invention for people for Valentine's Day.Juliana wants to prove her wrong, not just about love, but about Valentine's Day as well.





	Everlasting Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody wants to know how many times I've accidentally typed Valentina's Day, or Valentine when I meant Valentina...

“Valentina,” Juliana whispered softly as she perched on the edge of the other woman’s bed, “it’s time to wake up Baby.” 

“No,” Valentina grumbled sleepily, “it’s too early. Not yet…”

A soft enamoured smile spread across Juliana’s lips at the sleep tinged roughness of Valentina’s voice. “Val,” Juliana reached out to brush her fingers across Valentina’s jaw and tuck a lock of light brown hair behind the woman’s ear, “wake up for me Baby.” 

Valentine’s face scrunched up as a pout formed on her lips and her eyelids fluttered open to peer upward at Juliana. “Why?” Valentina whined almost childishly even as she leant into Juliana’s touch.

“I have a surprise for you.” Juliana replied with a soft smile.

Valentina’s eyes brightened suddenly before her eyebrows furrowed into a tight line of confusion. “A surprise?” She questioned and her dazzling blue eyes sparkled curiously as she turned her head to press her lips against Juliana’s palm.

“Mhm.” Juliana hummed affirmatively. “A surprise.” 

“What _kind_ of surprise?” Valentina asked as she shuffled to sit upright against the headboard of their shared bed.

“An important one.” Juliana replied with a barely suppressed smirk as she watched Valentina roll of her eyes and huff in annoyance.

“Juls!” Valentina groaned and reached out to slap Juliana’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t be mean! I just woke up…”

“Sorry Baby,” Juliana murmured as she leant forward to press a soft apologetic kiss to Valentina’s lips. “Do you want it now? Or after breakfast?”

“Is that even a question?” Valentina replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Now please.” 

“Of course.” Juliana chuckled. “Close your eyes for a moment, please.”

Valentina’s eyes narrowed curiously for a moment before she let her eyelids flutter closed. She listened to the sound of the duvet crinkling under Juliana’s movements, and the soft sound of footsteps across the room, and the scrape of a drawer opening before she felt the bed dip under Juliana’s returning weight.

“OK.” Juliana murmured, and Valentina frowned imperceptibly at the nervous crack in Juliana’s tone. “You can open your eyes now.”

Valentina opened her eyes slowly—carefully—and blinked at the sudden sight of brilliant red in her eyeline. “Juls…” She breathed out tentatively as she flickered her eyes between the bouquet of flowers held in Juliana’s trembling hands and the other woman’s inky black eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Juliana murmured with a soft smile.

“This is…” Valentina’s voice trailed off into silence before she reached out to take the bouquet from Juliana’s outstretched hands. “This is beautiful.”

“Back at the start,” Juliana explained softly, “you said that love was a silly little invention for people for Valentine’s Day.”

“Juls…” Valentina breathed out quietly.

“No, no, let me explain.” Juliana smiled as she reached out to smooth her thumb across Valentina’s cheek. “So, I thought, that I’d show you why Valentine’s Day can be important—can be beautiful—when you’re actually in love. So, I made you these flowers.”

Valentina’s eyes glistened with tears as a smile overtook her lips. “Wait,” the woman murmured and pursed her lips, “made?”

“Made.” Juliana confirmed. “This bouquet will never wither, or wilt, wane. I made it to represent my love for you…”

“Juliana.” Valentina marvelled and her voice creaked as a tear slid down her cheek. “This is… This is so beautiful.” 

“I had to look up the meaning of a few different flowers,” Juliana said as she wiped Valentina’s tear away with the pad of her thumb. “Red roses for enduring passion, red carnations for a deep love and affection, and a white carnation as a centrepiece for pure love.” 

“This is…” Valentina shook her head and smiled fondly at Juliana. “Juliana, this is perfect, thank you. I don’t… I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t need to say anything Val.” Juliana replied with a smile as she leant forward to capture Valentina’s mouth in a long loving kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Valentina whispered and, as she cradled the bouquet of flowers to her chest, she reached out to wrap her arm around her lover’s shoulders to pull her forward into an insistent kiss.


End file.
